Backyard FX
Backyard FX (also known as BFX) is a show on Indy Mogul. The show features tutorials on DIY filmmaking, mostly special effects, like prop building, costume building, camera equipment building etc. The show's goal is to teach Mogulers, and, people new to Indy Mogul, how to do special effects for cheap. Budgets range from $10 to $100. A new tutorial is released each Monday. Indy Mogul was originally ran by Erik Beck. Known for his sense of humor, Eric was the original founder and creator of Indy Mogul. Erick hosted Backyard FX from 2007 to January 2010. Viewers were asked to nominate a new host from thousands of nominated special effects video tutorials sent into Indy Mogul by Mogulers. Viewers selected Zack Finfrock as the new host. As a newcomer, Zack had small problems his voice recording, jokes etc., and he is being critized for various things, and of course, Erik will always be the true and best Backyard FX host. Erik Beck now produces of the show, and he soon comes up with a new show on Indy Mogul that he will host himself. Its a one of those "Check this out"-kind of show, that Indy Mogul has been critizied for having too many of, but Erik has told that its gotta be about cool Indy Mogul stuff, show lets hope, and cross our fingers. A regular feature of the tutorials was a puppet constructed by Erik Beck named "Gary". The puppet would spin a wheel to with a pointer to indicate estimated cost of a project (usually between $10 and $100 USD). On occsions when the project went over budget, they can either be beat down by puppits, as Erik was, you can get your lunch ruined, as Erick experienced when one of his employees came over to him and smashed his sandwich before him with his bare hands, or you can also get a paper fastened to your back with a fastener, as Erik also experienced. In latter episode a new pupet, made by Zack, called Puppet Zack. Backyard FX started in 2007, and is the most popular show on Indy Mogul, Indy Mogul has again been critizied for not being about filmmaking but those kind of "Check this out"-websites, due to them taking many of their DIY filmmaking-shows down, and bringing up new film and movie news-shows, and actually, in the past, Indy Mogul was almost all about filmmaking. Backyard FX has a total of 222 episodes; 192 were hosted by Erik Beck, and 30 of them was hosted by Zack Finfrock. Your FX Backyard FX do show Your FX, which instead of an usual episode, they show tutorials submitted by Mogulers. Special Effects Montage At the end of each month, Backyard FX shows the Special Effects Montage, which is visual special effect video clip portions, put together in a fast long clip, which is like random effects. At Mogulween At Mogulween, which is Indy Mogul's celebration of October and Haloween, which runs the whole week up to the 31th October, which the day of Haloween, also known, in England, as All Saints' Day. Category:Indy Mogul Category:Shows Category:Backyard FX